Loving a Mute
by DarkNet6
Summary: During the time stuck in the classroom Rebekah decides to compel Stefan’s love/memory’s for Elena away. Find out what happens next. Alternate universe I don’t own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or any of the characters. I only own the characters I create.


No Ones POV

"Leave her out of this, it's between me and you," Stefan says to Rebekah to try and get her to leave Elena alone.

"Your still protecting her, must I rip your bleeding heart from your chest and show you the scar tissue that is Elena Gilbert," Rebekah starts to say moving past Stefan to face Elena. "There's a solution to all your problems you know? I can compel him, erase every memory he has of you. Everyday you spent together, every kiss, every lie, every once of pain I could take away every bit of love he has for you. Give you both a clean slate. Just say the word and I'll make you and all the misery you've caused him disappear," Rebekah finishes.

"Do it," Stefan says causing Elena to look at him hurt.

Rebekah turns around and questions, "excuse me?"

"Erase it all every memory," Stefan tells her.

"Stefan no," Elena says begging.

""I said do it," Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Fine," Rebekah says before she looks into Stefan's eyes and says, "you'll forget everything about Elena Gilbert. You've never met her or saved her from dying in a car accident. You never loved her or try to protect her. If you ever see Elena you will want nothing to do with her, you'll want to keep your distance. She's nothing but another Katherine. Stefan, you're going to leave Mystic Falls find some place new and find someone who will love and protect your heart as well as make you happy unlike the doppelganger bitch also known as Elena Gilbert."

Once Rebekah was done Stefan felt each and every moment between him and Elena disappear from his memory.

The time he and Elena went to her family cabin. 

_Elena opened the door to the cabin and walked in as Stefan followed behind until was put to a stop by the barrier._

" _You don't have to wait out there I'm good," Elena says putting her things on the counter._

 _"Oh that's great because I'm stuck," Stefan says ackwardly._

 _"Oh my god you can't get in," Elena says faked worried._

 _"Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you invite me inside," Stefan says._

 _"Stefan I can't," Elena tells him._

 _"Whats?" Stefan asks confused._

 _"My parents left this place to John Gilbert. He's the only one who can invite you in. I'm sorry Stefan I completely forgot," Elena says faked apologetically._

" _You're kidding me right?" Stefan asks._

 _It takes a few seconds for Elena's serious face to turn into a smirk._

 _"Stefan Salvatore I here by invite you into this home," Elena says laughing._

 _"Your such a liar," Stefan says before picking Elena up, setting her on the counter and making out with her._

One of those Special Morning Moments

 _Elena wakes up to Stefan and watchs him sleep. Admiring his features._

 _Stefan wakes up to someone watching him. Knowing it's Elena he says blunty, "you're staring."_

 _"I'm gazing," She states._

 _"It's creepy," Stefan says with his eyes still closed._

 _"It's romantic," Elena says._

 _Stefan opens his eyes, looks at Elena then covers his face with the pillow. Elena scoffs and moves the pillow out of the way. Stefan moves ontop of Elena while she wraps her arms around his neck and they makeout. Stefan moves to kiss Elena's neck when she moves away with a laugh._

 _"This is bad of us if Katherine finds out," Elena says but is cut off by Stefan._

 _"Katherine who?"_

 _Elena smiles while Stefan leans in to kiss her again._

Their first I Love You

 _Elena looks at the back of Stefans head and says, "Stefan I love you."_

 _Stefan turns around and grabs Elena's face to kiss her._

Their First Kiss

 _Elena knocks on Stefan's door for him to open it a second later._

 _"Hi," Elena says._

 _After a long ackward moment Stefan asks Elena would she like to come inside, instead of saying yes Elena says something about the comet being this way moving towards the porch with Stefan following after her._

 _"Sorry for barging in specialy after," Elena tries to say but Stefan stops her._

 _"No, no, no i'm gald your here. The way we left I don't like it."_

 _"So the thing is I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do write in my diary like I have been since my mom gaveme one when I was ten. Writing everything down, everything i'm feeling it all goes in little book which I hide on the second shelf, but then I realized that i'd just be writing things I should probably be telling you," Elena says._

 _"What would you write?" Stefan asks._

 _"I would write dear diary today I conviced myself it's okay to give up don't take risks stick with the status quo no drama now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons they're excuses all i'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is i'm scared Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that the worse is gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that," Elena answers._

 _"Do you want to know what I would write?" Stefan asks, Elena answers with a nod. "I met a girl we talked it was epic then the sun came up and reality set in well this is reality right here,"_

 _Stefan finishes before leaning in to kiss Elena while she leans in too._

 _Their lips meet and sparks fly._

Their First Meeting

 _Elena walks out of the boys bathroom while Stefan walks her way banging into each other._

 _"Oh parden me um is this the mens room?" Stefan asks looking over her face glacing at the bathroom door._

" _Yes um I-I was just um I was just um it's a long story," Elena says letting out a breath._

 _Elena turns to move left Stefan moves to the right causing Stefan to try his left and Elena to go her right only to be stopped again. Stefan moves out of the way for Elena to walk past. When walking Elena turns to look at Stefan before heading to class._

End of memories 

Once all the memories were gone Stefan took one last look at Rebekah and walked out of the classroom.

Elena rushes after him calling his name, "Stefan, Stefan wait."

But Stefan didn't wait it was like he couldn't hear her.

When Stefan was out of sight Elena broke down in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
